Anthropophaginian
by TomRiddle3112
Summary: With the war in one timeline won and finished, Harry, Tom and their friends head to 1996, where Harry's sixth year is occurring. However, with betrayals, arguments, murders and intense feelings flying around, will they ever find the real Dark Lord and stop him in his tracks, along with Voldemort? Only Time will tell, and so far Time hasn't been all that nice to the Meddlers Of Time


Anthropophaginian

Chpter One

Tom Riddle Arrives In Hogwarts

DICLAIMER: Don't own, never will.

WARNIG: Child Abuse, Some Rape, Slash and LOTS OF SARCASM! Also Bashings of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius , Remus And Dumbledore.

PAIRINGS: Tom/Harry, So yes, this is slash!,

Harry entered the Great Hall with the Gryffindors, but stayed silent, brooding. No matter how hard Hermione and Ron tried to talk to him, he glared at them and they fell quiet for a few moments, before perking up and trying again. Soon he just ignored them. They sat down and he found his gaze drawn to the Slytherin Table. He smiled wistfully for a minute, remembering, before dragging his eyes away with a great amount of will power.

_'That was in the past. Control yourself!_' He thought. He turned back to his Gryffindor friends and offered them a forced smile. They bought it and started gossiping away, acting so immature. He scowled. He remained silent throughout Dumbledore's speech and through the meal, earning him several curious looks. Harry was bored. No power plays, no challenges, no nothing here. And worst of all, no Tom.

Tom. He missed him so much! It had only been a few days since he had been whisked away, in a critical condition, but to Harry it felt like a lifetime ago. He could almost smell his familiar smell of oranges and cologne, feel his gaze on him. Almost hear his voice, so silky smooth and charming.

"I'm looking for Hadrian Evans. You know him as Harry Potter I imagine?"

Harry laughed bitterly. A if that would ever happen. Tom wouldn't come here. It just wasn't possible.

_'Forget about him!_' A voice whispered in his mind. '_He doesn't matter!' _

_Yes he does_! Harry fought back. _Of course he does. He's my best friend!_

_'Don't forget Ginny Weasley's plight!' _Warned the voice and then it was gone.

_Tom wasn't here. Stop thinking about him_! But then two icy cold hands pressed themselves onto his shoulders. Harry knew that feel. Hadn't he just spent two years with the owner of the hands?

"Not going to say hello, sweetheart?" A cold, yet amused, voice drawled.

Harry's mouth gaped open in utter shock as he turned around. There, with a smirk on his pale face, stood Tom.

Tom Riddle had come to Hogwarts.

"How-what...uh?" He stammered lamely. Tom raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I see you haven't lost your eloquence!"

"I see _you_ haven't lost that obsession with surprising people, Riddle!" Harry retorted, grinning widely. Tom was here. Here in Hogwarts. With him! Tom gave him a small, rare smile, his cruel stormy grey eyes glittering with relief and amusement. Harry wanted to fling his arms around his friend, but refrained from doing so, with effort.

"Miss me that much, oh Tommy boy?" Harry smirked as the grey eyes narrowed slightly.

"You could say that, or you could say we were...bored. At least we're guaranteed that something will happen at Halloween, Hadrian!"

Ouch. That hurt. That was cruel, no matter how true it may be. He looked at the others around Tom. Abraxas Malfoy, still blonde, still as crafty as ever. Sirius LeStrange, who seemed to be plotting something again along with Reginald Black, who, Harry noticed, had a new black eye. And lastly, Thaddeus Prince, who was smiling freely at Harry. He grinned at them all.

"My prince!"

The cry rang through the small group of Time Travellers assembled there. Harry smirked and took a dramatic bow. He heard Tom's sigh of annoyance and his smirk widened.

It was then he remembered that he had an audience and turned around, still grinning largely. The entire hall was staring at him, wide eyed. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Um, we have new students to be Sorted?"

Dumbledore stared down at him gravely.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Whispered the old man sombrely. Tom held up a hand and stepped forwards, glaring up coldly at Dumbledore.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Professor Dumbledore, but I do believe it was not Hadrians fault. Unfortunately, Abraxas here tripped and smashed a Time Turner, and coincidentally, we ended up here. Isn't that strange?" Tom smiled charmingly. He was lying, Harry could tell. The move had been deliberate. Harry felt a warm glow inside of him. Tom had wanted to come. He wasn't forced to, or anything!

The teen in question, Abraxas, flushed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Tom, it will not happen again!" He vowed. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"See that it does not. Now, who's first to get Sorted?"

"A sly one, oh my, yes... Very ambitious. There's only one House that would suit you... Slytherin!"

Abraxas sneered and took a seat beside his grandson, who was too pale to be healthy. It was strange, Harry thought. Draco was currently older than his grandfather...

"A clever mind, a thirst to be recognised for your intelligence, maybe Ravenclaw? Oh, but what's this? A darker knowledge, hunger for power... Slytherin!"

Thaddeus smiled in triumph, removing the hat from his dark hair. He sat beside his best friend, who grinned at him, acting very unlike their normal, stiff mask they put on in public. Harry suppressed a smirk. He glanced at Tom again. For some reason he wanted to grab him and never let go, to make sure he didn't slip away again. He shook himself slightly and turned back to the Sorting Hat, that had just Sorted Reginald and Sirius into Slytherin.

"Tom, on you go. You're the last!"

Tom shook his head. "Not the last. We still have one left, sweetheart..."

Just as Tom was immediately Sorted into Slytherin, Harry understood what he meant. Thud...thud. Thud...thud. His now extremely loud limping footsteps echoed in the silent Hall. Dumbledore stared at him, as if he didn't know what had happened. He probably didn't know what had just happened. He placed the Hat on his head. He could almost feel Tom's smug triumph, and vowed to get him back later.

"Harry Potter...or should that be Hadrian Evans?" The Sorting Hat spoke aloud. Harry smiled.

"Harry Evans, or Hadrian. I feel more him than I do Harry Potter!" He noticed Ron and Hermione's betrayed expressions from across the Hall. He felt the smallest stirrings of guilt, but quashed them ruthlessly.

'Harry Potter is my past. Harry Evans is me.' He told himself firmly. He looked at them emotionlessly, then glanced at his, no, not his, _the_ Time Slytherins. They were leaning forward slightly in anticipation, even Tom's eyes were gleaming in interest and his face was vaguely curious.

"Ambition, and a great power, oh my, yes...but a hunger to save your friends. So where you to put you?" Asked the Hat. Harry mentally glared at it.

"I swear to Salazar if you don't put me in Slytherin I will shred you and burn you, before leaving your ashes sprinkled across the seven continents!" He vowed. The Hat gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, yes, of course...SLYTHERIN!" The Hat bellowed. There was a stunned silence, and Tom began to clap. Then Thaddeus, and Abraxas, then the whole Slytherin table. Harry, smiled as he walked through the partially shocked Hall.

**~Way to make an impressssssssion, Hadrian!~** Tom's voice hissed in his ear. Harry shrugged, sitting down beside him.

**~What can I ssssay, Tommy, I'm an impressssssssive persssson!~** He replied. Tom gave a chuckle, helping himself to a pile of roast turkey that had appeared on the table, when Dumbledore had failed to make a speech.

**~That you are, ssssweetheart. That you are.~**

"You slimy snake!" A voice from across the Room yelled loudly. Harry suppressed a sigh of annoyance, holding Tom's wand down.

**~Tom, leave it!~** He hissed, before standing up and looking at Ron, who had yelled.

"Ron, listen-"

"No, you listen!" The redhead screamed. "We let you in our house, hell, I was your best friend! And then you betray us, leave us for two fucking years, to see him?!" Here he pointed an accusing finger at Tom, who looked unconcerned, eating a potato.

"To be honest, Weasley, I think he'd rather be with me, than live in your pigsty!"

"Leave Tom out of this!" Harry defended. Ron just looked further enraged.

"You see?! He calls my house a pigsty and you ignore it! Is this the thanks we get, for getting you onto the platform that day? For saving your life too many times to count? Well, fuck you, Potter! You knew us longer than him, yet you leave us. Fuck you."

Harry blinked, stealing a chip off of Abraxas' plate and eating it.

"Ron, I know I left, but do you think I had a choice? You think I wanted to be shoved into the past with my worst enemy? Well, no I didn't! Is that so much for your tiny brain to handle? I. Didn't. Ask. For. This. You jealous stupid idiot, first the TriWizard Tournament, now this. And when did you save my life?"

"The chess set."

"Which could've been blasted by Reducto."

"The troll."

"Which we wouldn't of had to see, if you hadn't called Hermione a Mudblood."

"Uh, the...spiders..."

"Which were defeated by a car."

"Well... I still helped! And you-"

Ron mouthed wordlessly. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Sorry, but I was getting bored of his yelling. Pass the sausages Parkinson."

She did so obligingly. She looked at him with no amount of awe.

"Are you Hadrian Evans? But you were, you are-"

"A progidy, a genius." Harry supplied happily. "I know."

The rest of the feast passed in a blur of questions and answers. "Can I have your autograph?" seemed to be the most popular.

"Mmn, Tom, pass the chocolate cake. And the chocolate sauce with the chocolate syrup and sprinkles. I'm craving pineapples right now." Sighed Harry. Tom looked at him strangely.

"And how is chocolate going to satisfy your pineapple craving?" Tom demanded. Harry growled at him and wordlessly, taking his wand.

"Accio chocolate cake!"

The huge cake came zooming towards him. Harry caught it, cut himself a giant slice and bit it happily, smiling smugly.

"So it is true!" Gasped a blonde girl, Daphne Greengrass. "You were infamous for your strange cravings! Wow!"

Harry glared at her through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Can't a progidy eat in peace?" He asked angrily, once he had finished what was in his mouth. Tom smirked at him.

"I finished my meal long ago, darling." He jibed. Harry scowled at him.

"You, a progidy? Perish the though, Riddle!"

He cut another slice, smiling. A mountain of pineapples fell from the Middle of the cake. Harry made a noise of victory.

"Hah! I told you so!" He yelled at Tom. Tom looked faintly annoyed.

"You little...how could you possibly of known that?"

"I have my ways." Harry replied vaguely, waving his hand. "Look, there's Dumbledore! Ten Galleons on the fact that he's coming over to invite me to his office?"

Tom shook his head.

"Remember the last time we made a bet?"

Harry sneered. "You lost spectacularly. I do believe that was the day you tried to kill me for the fourteenth time?"

Tom smirked. "Your memory's going in your old age. It was for the seventeenth time I had tried."

"And failed."

"I came closer than my other self. I almost succeeded the last time I tried!"

Harry shuddered and held his hands up in acceptance. Touché, Tommy boy. Touché."

"Harry my boy."

"It's Mr Evans, or Heir Slytherin, or Lord Gryffindor. Choose one." Harry retorted sharply, frowning. Dumbledore looked affronted.

"As you will, Mr Evans. Please come to my office after the Feast."

"Password?"

"I'd rather not tell you when Mr Riddle is here." Replied the old man, glancing at the grey eyed teen, who simply gave him an innocent look.

"Ok, fine. Whatever." Harry sighed, picking up another slice of his cake. Dumbledore smiled and walked away briskly, up to the centre of the platform, getting ready to speak. Harry but his cake and at once laughing spread out from the Slytherin Table onwards. Harry glared at Tom in fury.

"You pranked me. Again." He stated. His friend shot an amused glance to his hair.

"Why, of course, sweetheart."

"You know what this means?"

"I do."

"War."

The teachers that saw Harry's hair change, and knew the teens back in time, looked at each other in horror. A prank war was not needed. They were over the top, dangerous, terrifying and powerful. A bad combination, really.

Harry and Tom shook hands on it. Tom hissed as his hand made contact.

"Touch Activated Stinging Jinx?"

"Yup."

"Nicely done!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to draw attention back to himself.

"Some announcements." He declared. "First, Mr Filch reminds me that no Weasley products are allowed inside of Hogwarts, or on the grounds. Anyone caught doing so will earn point loss and detentions with their head of house. Second, I would like to let everyone know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is Professor Carrow. Please put your hands together for her."

"A Death Eater? What is the man thinking? Has he finally gone senile?" Hissed Harry wildly to Tom.

"As nice as that sounds, I doubt it. He doesn't look happy. The Carrows were the ones that got off with being a Death Eater, claiming the Imperius Curse."

"How do you even know that? This is my timeline!"

"I, unlike you, prefer to have information on one's surroundings than simply charging in like a reckless Gryffindor!"

"Ah."

Carrow stood up, eyes narrowed. Her eyes dragged over the Slytherin Table, resting on Harry and Tom.

"If I may say a few words, Headmaster?" At his nod, she continued. "I aim to teach you how to counter the Dark Arts and also what you are up against. And before I forget, Potter, Evans, whoever you are, don't even bother coming into my class on Halloween. I was in your year, remember, and I cannot deal with all the shit that follows you around on that day."

Harry smirked. At least he still upheld his reputation. He traded smirks with Thaddeus and Abraxas. This year would be fun.

**Total Letters: 13, 204 **

**Total Words: 2, 589**

**Please read and review.**

**TomRiddle3112**


End file.
